Maria Yeong
Maria Su-Yun Yeong was the former captain of the San Francisco Police Department, former commissioner and her most recent position, commander of the Special Crimes Task Force. Early Life Maria Yeong was born in Seoul, South Korea, where she lived until she migrated to the USA when she was 3 years old. She was the child of hard-working immigrants, which means that Maria is tough, reserved, and dedicated to her work. Maria studied briefly to be a lawyer, before deciding to pursue a career in law enforcement. As an officer, she served under Captain Jacob Fallon. During his trial, she testified against him. Storylines Maria assumed the position of captain of the SFPD in 2003, following the impeachment of Jacob Fallon. She remained in the position until 2012, when conflicts rose, regarding the murderous Kraken cult. She and the SFPD was criticized for its supposed negligent behavior that led to forty murders in a single day. Lt. Charles Anders began working as interim captain. Due to his animosity towards the police, the Livewire killer kidnapped Maria's daughter, Annie. She resigned from her position, when Anders promised to fire her, should the entire police squad be commanded to search for Annie. Though no longer a part of the SFPD, she assisted Jacob Fallon and Natara Williams in the search for Mal. Mayor Holland reinstated Maria in the SFPD, as police commissioner. She remained in the position for a brief period, from Volume 13 to Volume 14. After the disbandment of the former team, she became the commander of the renewed SCT. In Volume 16, she retired. Relationships Friends Mal Fallon Maria was initially distrustful of Mal due to his father's background, however came to recognize him as a principled cop. She assisted in finding him when he was kidnapped. Acquaintances Jacob Fallon During his time as head of the SFPD, Maria was extremely distrustful of Jacob, aware of his syndicate of corruption. She was insistent in indicting him and even testified against him in court. When he escaped, upon rescuing Mal from San Trobida, she made him promise he would turn himself in. Charles Anders Maria originally disliked Anders because of his doubt in her performance that put her in probation. He prohibits the SFPD from all searching for Maria's daughter, Annie, only infuriating her more to the point she quits. However, after her reinstatement as commissioner, she and Anders (likely) made amends. Personality During the SFPD's era of corruption, Maria was one of the few remaining just cops on the force. She maintains a gruff facade of discipline and staidness. One of her few weaknesses in the line of duty include her family and any risks of possible danger. Trivia *In the short stories collection Love and Bullets: The Veritox incident, while playing Truth or Dare, Yeong says that she was once a cheerleader in high school. *Maria is a lesbian and the only character aside from her partner to be so, as shown through her various scenes with her partner, Jennifer Parks, a local artist. Category:Characters Category:Main cast Category:All Volumes Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Alive